Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer é uma Pônei Unicórnio fêmea e uma ex-antagonista introduzida em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ela é uma estudante de Canterlot High, uma ex-aluna da Princesa Celestia e a ex-namorada de Flash Sentry. __TOC__ Desenvolvimento e Design Sunset Shimmer se assemelha ao Pônei Terrestre G3 Sunshimmer tanto no design quanto no nome. Em 19 de março de 2013, Meghan McCarthy foi perguntada se Sunset Shimmer vai ter uma participação na 4ª temporada e ela respondeu "Não". Em 1º de abril de 2013, McCarthy escreveu como parte de uma pegadinha de 1º de Abril que o quinto episódio da quarta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica seria intitulado "O Aluno se Torna o Mestre: O Retorno de Sunset Shimmer". No início de abril de 2015, Ishi Rudell afirmou que a aparência Fênix de Sunset Shimmer - em O Agora Eu Vou Viver foi uma metáfora visual e que "seu cabelo é mais leve ... Queríamos tonificar a intensidade de sua cor um pouco para baixo com o design thumb de seu novo equipamento. " No início de Maio de 2015, Rudell afirmou que "A residência de Sunset Shimmer foi discutida... Talvez um dia vai ser revelada. De acordo com Katrina Hadley, a cor da aura de Sunset foi alterada de ciano para vermelho em Magia do espelho como um reflexo de sua redenção e as cores para quando ela ponicou em Rainbow Rocks. Descrição nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|Sunset Shimmer com um manto. Sunset Shimmer aparece como a principal antagonista de '''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'. Ela rouba a coroa, que também é o Elemento da Mágica, de Twilight Sparkle e, durante uma briga com Twilight, a coroa é jogada em um espelho que funciona como um portal para um outro mundo. Sunset segue a coroa pouco tempo depois. A Princesa Celestia revela que Sunset era uma ex-aluna dela que iniciou os seus estudos pouco antes de Twilight. No entanto, quando ela não conseguiu o que queria tão rápido quanto ela queria, ela ficou cruel e desonesta e acabou abandonando os estudos para seguir seu próprio caminho. Neste outro mundo, Sunset foi viver como uma estudante humana de Canterlot High por algum tempo. Ela descobre que Fluttershy tinha encontrado a coroa e entregado-a para a Diretora Celestia, para grande irritação de Sunset. thumb|left Ao saber que Twilight estará competindo contra ela pelo título de Princesa do Baile de Outono, Sunset emprega várias maneiras de dificultar e humilhar Twilight, como ter Snips e Snails gravando vídeos embaraçosos de sua luta para se acostumar com o mundo humano e liberando os vídeos online e adulterando fotos para culpar Twilight por arruinar as decorações do ginásio. Mas as amigas de Twilight a ajudam a combater essas manobras, melhorando a reputação de Twilight e Flash Sentry, ex-namorado de Sunset, ajuda a provar a inocência de Twilight. No Baile de Outono, quando Twilight é nomeada Princesa e recebe a coroa, Snips e Snails sequestram Spike e Sunset ameaça destruir o portal para Equestria a menos que Twilight lhe entregue a coroa. Twilight se recusa a dar a coroa, afirmando que Equestria dará um jeito de sobreviver sem seu elemento, mas o mundo humano não se ela entregar a coroa para Sunset. Enquanto as amigas de Twilight elogiam sua coragem e sacrifício, Sunset perde a calma e ataca. Apesar dos esforços de Twilight e de suas amigas, Sunset consegue pegar a coroa e a coloca, se transformando em uma criatura demoníaca. Com seus novos poderes, Sunset transforma Snips e Snails em criaturas parecidas e faz uma lavagem cerebral nos outros alunos da escola. Ela revela que nunca teve a intenção de destruir o portal e que planeja invadir e conquistar Equestria com seu exército de adolescentes. thumb|Sunset em sua forma de criatura. Twilight consegue invocar os poderes dos Elementos da Harmonia, quando suas amigas a protegem do ataque de Sunset Shimmer. Temporariamente dando a elas características meio-pônei, elas usam a mágica da amizade para derrotar Sunset Shimmer e fazer Snips, Snails, e o resto dos estudantes voltarem ao normal. Como todos se recuperam, Sunset, arrependida, chora e pede desculpas a todos que ela machucou. Ela admite não saber nada sobre a amizade e Twilight diz que suas amigas podem ensiná-la. Sunset, Snips e Snails são posteriormente encarregados pela Vice-Diretora Luna a reconstruir a parte da escola que eles tinham destruído durante o ataque. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks thumb|left|Sunset Shimmer escutando as Rainbooms ensaiarem [[Bem Mais Que Antes.]] Sunset Shimmer reaparece em 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks', reformada de seus atos do primeiro filme. Com excessão das Rainbooms, o resto de Canterlot High guarda resentimento contra ela e ela ainda se auto resente por suas ações quando ela refere que vela parecia um monstro furioso. Ela ainda admite para si mesma e para as suas amigas que ela só namorava Flash Sentry para ficar mais popular Quando Sunset faz um tour pela escola com As Dazzlings, ela sente uma vibração ruim nas garotas quando Adagio Dazzle fica defensiva com relação ao seu pingente. Suas suspeitas são depois confirmadas quando as Dazzlings hipnotizam os estudantes com suas canções. Usando um livro mágico com sua cutie mark na capa, Sunset manda uma mensagem para Twilight Sparkle em Equestria. Durante a nomeação de Twilight como a vocalista das Rainbooms, Sunset age de forma positiva e mantém os olhos na competição, especialmente nas Dazzlings durante a Batalha de Bandas. Em um ponto, Sunset confronta as Dazzlings, que tentam manipular as inseguranças dela ao dizer que as Rainbooms estavam relutantes em permitir que Sunset entrasse na banda. Quando as Rainbooms discutem umas com as outras durante a final da Batalha de Bandas, Sunset percebe as verdadeiras intenções das Dazzlings e para a discussão. thumb|Sunset Shimmer escrevendo uma [[Lições da Amizade#My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|lição sobre a amizade para Twilight.]] Quando as Dazzlings superam as Rainbooms durante o clímax do filme, Sunset Shimmer entra na frente e canta junto com a banda. Sua ajuda não apenas dá as Rainbooms a força necessária para derrotar as Dazzlings, mas ela também se transforma em sua versão meio-pônei como as suas amigas. Após isso, Sunset se junta a banda como uma cantor e guitarrista e ela usa o seu velho diário que usava para se comunicar com a Princesa Celestia para escrever suas lições sobre a amizade para a Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Durante os créditos, Sunset é vista sendo aceita pelo resto da escola, como quando as Cutie Mark Crusaders caminham felizes com ela e Bulk Biceps a ajudando a pegar o Angel quando ele ficou preso no alto de uma coluna. Sunset Shimmer canta nas canções Bem-vindos ao Show e Como o Arco-Íris no filme. O Agora Eu Vou Viver thumb|left|Sunset Shimmer vira uma [[Fênix.]] Sunset Shimmer é o foco central do curta O Agora Eu Vou Viver, com vocais de solo durante a música titular. Na canção, Sunset canta de como seus objetivos eram durante o primeiro filme e deixa de seguir seu passado. Comparando seu despertar à de uma Fênix, Sunset conclui a canção brotando asas mágicas de fogo. A Amizade é Eterna Sunset aparece em todo o curta A Amizade é Eterna e tem vocais menores durante a canção. Ela interage com as Rainbooms uma por uma antes de encontrá-las em um abraço coletivo no final. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Sunset Shimmer aparece em ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade, competindo na equipe dos Wondercolts no evento de motocross nos Jogos da Amizade. Ela é encarregada de manter a magia fora do evento, mas fica preocupada que ela possa falhar em entender como a magia funciona no mundo humano e que ela não tem a Princesa Twilight para ajudá-la na tarefa. Quando o dispositivo da Twilight humana começa a coletar magia das personagens principais e ela a liberta sob pressão da Diretora Cinch, ela é corrompida pelo poder. Sunset usa o dispositivo para coletar a magia da amizade de suas amigas para deter a furria de Twilight. Ao final, Sunset percebe que ela era capaz de resolver os seus próprios problemas por conta própria e que não pode sempre contar com alguém para resolvê-los por ela. Nas cenas deletadas do filme é mostrado um rascunho de Sunset com saudades de sua vida em Equestria e considerando retornar. A Ciência da Magia Nesse curta, Sunset decide fazer experimentos em suas amigas para ver o porque delas virarem pôneis quando tocam música. Infelizmente, ela chega a resultados inconclusivos. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree No filme ''A Lenda de Everfree, Sunset Shimmer aparece como uma personagem central secundária, servido como apoio moral para a Twilight humana, da qual vira melhor amiga. No Acampamento Everfree, Sunset faz dupla com Twilight na barraca safira. Enquanto no acampamento, a magia de Sunset sofre uma dramática mudança e ela desenvolve a capacidade de sentir os pesamentos, memórias e sentimentos de outras pessoas através do contato físico. Durante o filme, Sunset ajuda Twilight a cortar os laços com a magia obscura de Midnight Sparkle em seu interior e ela guia todas suas amigas a aceitar suas novas habilidades mágicas. Ela também ajuda Flash Sentry a superar a Princesa Twilight e eles recomeçam como amigos após eles terem terminado o namoro. Quando Sunset descobre coisas estranhas acontecendo nos bastidores do Acampamento Everfree, ela inicialmente suspeita do co-diretor e interesse amoroso de Twilight, Timber Spruce. No entanto, ela mais tarde descobre que fora a irmã de Timber, Gloriosa Daisy. Ao ajudar Twilight a superar o seu medo da Midnight Sparkle, Sunset prova seu valor ao derrotar Gloriosa quando ela é consumida pela magia de Equestria. Ela e suas companheiras de Rainbooms também participam em salvar o Acampamento Everfree de fechar com um Baile de Cristal beneficente. Personalidade thumb|Encontrando Twilight quando ela entra no mundo humano. Ao longo do primeiro filme, Sunset Shimmer é vista como sendo egoísta, cruel, manipuladora e desonesta. Ela frequentemente insulta e menospreza os outros. De acordo com Fluttershy, Sunset torna um terror à vida de qualquer um que a atrapalhe. Como resultado, grande parte do corpo discente de Canterlot High tem medo dela. Ela também se mostra preocupada principalmente com ganhar poder, desesperadamente tentando várias maneiras de conseguir a coroa de Twilight Sparkle, a fim de usar a sua mágica. Ela, no entanto, não parece estar disposta a causar dor física nos outros, ou pelo menos não em cima de pequenos animais (ou seja, Spike), alegando que ela não é um monstro. Apesar disso, ela parece ficar irritada quando alguém é elogiado em sua presença, chegando ao ponto de atacar Twilight. Quando Sunset coloca o Elemento da Mágica, ela se transforma em uma forma demoníaca de si mesma. Nesta forma, ela fica mais feroz e vai ao ponto de tentar matar Twilight. Depois que ela é derrotada pelos Elementos da Harmonia, Sunset Shimmer fica arrependida e pede desculpas por suas ações, aparentando renunciar a seus caminhos desonestos de antes. Já em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, ela é mostrada como uma amiga leal e de bom coração. O filme comprova que ela mudou completamente. Um dos grandes exemplos é ela atrapalhar a apresentação de Rainbow Dash que estava se transformado em sua versão anthro e que se a transformação fosse completada, as Dazzlings iriam descobrir o plano dasRainbooms e assim poderiam facilmente impedi-las e outro é que ela é a única que percebe que as Dazzlings queriam tirar a magia de dentro delas quando elas finalmente conseguem, pois Sunset diz para as Rainbooms pararem e diz que as Dazzlings queriam tirar a magia delas o tempo todo e que desde que as Rainbooms formaram a banda estão deixando pequenas coisas interferirem e que nunca disse nada por que ela não achava que deveria por ser nova na amizade mas que sabe que se um pequeno problema não é resolvido logo no começo a magia da amizade pode se tornar outra coisa e outro é na batalha entre as Dazzlings e as Rainbooms que ela canta ajudando suas amigas a derrotarem as Dazzlings ela então se transforma em meio-pônei e junto com as outras derrota as Dazzlings e se torna uma guitarrista e vocalista das Rainbooms. Ela também escreve uma lição de amizade para Twilight. Outras representações IDW Comics thumb Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 9 e My Little Pony Anual 2013, intitulado The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, detalha os últimos dias de Sunset Shimmer como aluna da Princesa Celestia. Como Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer é muito boa em mágica. No entanto, ao contrário de Twilight, ela é muito arrogante e condescendente para com os outros, apesar das lições de Celestia com cerca de humildade. Celestia mostra à Sunset o espelho de cristal do filme; nele, Sunset vê-se como uma poderosa alicórnio • quem poderia governar Equestria. Sunset vê brevemente outra coisa no espelho, mas Celestia a orienta ficar longe dele antes que ela fique muito curiosa. Durante as semanas que passam, o espelho é tudo o que Sunset pensa, e Celestia diz a ela repetidas vezes que ela vai aprender sobre o espelho e outras lições "quando ela estiver pronta". Não convencida, a implacável Sunset Shimmer começa a investigar o espelho em uma biblioteca de magia negra pelas costas de Celestia, mas logo é capturada pela princesa e seus Guardas Reais. Sunset repreende sua professora para esconder tal magia dela e pede para ser feita uma princesa. Celestia se recusa, dizendo que ser uma princesa deve ser ganho, e remove Sunset de sua posição como sua aluna e expulsa-a do Castelo de Canterlot. Os guardas botam ela para fora do castelo, mas Sunset domina os guardas e escapa através do espelho. Como Celestia tem o espelho movido para sua sala do trono, Sunset Shimmer emerge no mundo humano como uma adolescente. No Equestria Girls em quadrinhos da IDW Anuais 2013, entrevista Sunset Shimmer e os homólogos humanos de Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, e Applejack para uma história para o jornal da escola, mas sua expressão, no final da história em quadrinhos sugere uma muito mais motivos sinistros. Na página 12 do My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 12, a ligação de um dos livros de Princesa Celestia lê "Progress on Sunset Shimmer". Twilight Sparkle menciona Sunset na página 19 do Friendship is Magic edição # 17, e Celestia a menciona na página 3 de Friendship is Magic edição # 18. No My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Sunset Shimmer não tem ninguém por perto para estar com durante os feriados. Seus amigos a animam com uma série de festas do pijama. Na festa, uma pessoa on-line chamada "Anon-a-Miss" começa a fazer posts e comentários depreciativos sobre os estudantes de Canterlot High em mídia social, e Sunset é a principal suspeita. Através do conselho de Twilight Sparkle, Sunset convence suas amigas que ela não é "Anon-a-Miss". Mais tarde, quando "Anon-a-Miss" é revelada ser as Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunset perdoá-las por suas ações equivocadas. Livros Sunset Shimmer é caracterizada como a principal antagonista em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror. No capítulo 18, "Back to Equestria", "Twilight tinha notado Sunset indo ao redor do ginásio, desculpando-se com vários alunos. Felizmente, a maioria deles não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando, porque eles estavam em estado em transe. Mas ainda mostrou que ela queria mudar ". Sunset Shimmer é destaque como protagonista nas My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. No capítulo 20, "Battle of Bands", sua transformação meia-pônei inclui asas. Sunset Shimmer é caracterizada como a principal protagonista em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls:Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. Querendo encontrar seu lugar em um mundo sem mágica, ela decide se tornar uma "investigadora de mágica" e estudar transformações pônei de suas amigas em grande detalhe científico. Ela também ajuda a suas amigas organizar uma angariação de fundos da escola para levantar dinheiro para novos uniformes Wondercolt. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) thumb Sunset Shimmer é uma dos personagens jogáveis disponíveis em jogo para celular da Gameloft, adicionada ao jogo em 13 de junho de 2013. Na primeira semana de junho de 2013, da página no Facebook de My Little Pony da Hasbro e na página no Facebook oficial do jogo postou as pistas "O caminho para uma nova aventura é mágico..." , "Todo mundo vai me amar agora!" , "Cuidado, Equestria!" , "Um pônei bonito que não tem nada, mas poder e potencial" , "Eu sou melhor do que todos vocês!" , e "espelhos mágicos brilhantes". Descrição no jogo Sunset Shimmer é uma dos alunas mais promissoras na escola da Princesa Celestia para unicórnios talentosos. Sua cutie mark é um sol brilhante. Mercadoria thumb Um brinquedo de Sunset Shimmer foi exibido vestindo uma máscara do disfarce na New York Toy Fair 2013, e foi lançado com a máscara e um pente como parte da linha Celebration Crystal Princess. A parte traseira da embalagem do lançamento traz a descrição geral "Os pôneis usam belas máscaras para vestir-se para uma celebração especial!" e a descrição específica "Sunset Shimmer conhece um caminho mágico para aventuras distantes! Anos atrás, ela também era uma estudante de Princesa Celestia." Uma boneca de Equestria Girls de Sunset Shimmer foi lançada com uma outra boneca de Twilight Sparkle e outros itens, incluindo a coroa do elemento da Mágica. A descrição de Sunset Shimmer na parte traseira da embalagem do lançamento é "Seu senso marcante da moda rouba muita atenção!". Uma mini-figura de Sunset Shimmer foi exibida na Toy Fair American International 2014. O brinquedo foi lançado como parte da onda onze pacotes de mistério e cartões de colecionador. O cartão diz que "SUNSET SHIMMER adora aventuras distantes!". Duas bonecas de Sunset Shimmer humana foram lançadas para My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: um aem uma forma definida com uma roupa extra e uma "Time to Shine" boneca com asas. Um pônei Estilo Moda de Sunset Shimmer também foi lançado como parte da linha de brinquedos Cutie Mark Magic da Hasbro. No Enterplay jogo de cartas colecionáveis, Canterlot Nights cartão # 164 R de Sunset Shimmer dá-lhe a descrição "Sunset Shimmer tem a todos os comprimentos para atingir seu objetivo de conquistar Equestria. Aquilo tudo foi apenas o começo!" e Absolute Discord cartão # 198 UR de Sunset Shimmer dá-lhe a descrição "Sunset Shimmer pegou uma abundância de truques de Princesa Celestia antes de sair de Equestria. Ela também aprendeu que às vezes você tem que desistir de algo para algo que você deseja obter algo que você precisa." No respectivo frente e de trás de uma inserção impressa em molhos na Barnes & Noble Edição Especial do capítulo de livro My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, uma carta à Sunset Shimmer de Rarity inclui alguma arte concept de Sunset Shimmer humana vestindo seu vestido de estrela do rock e uma carta à Rarity de Sunset Shimmer inclui um projeto da canção O Agora Eu Vou Viver. A pônei Sunset Shimmer é mostrada no Acidfree. Outras descrições Equestria Girls = Sunset Shimmer domina Canterlot High com cascos de… mão de ferro. Não há ninguém na escola que seja mais temido, manipulador e desonesto do que ela, e ela não se importa em intimidar, assustar ou irritar alguém pra que não atrapalhe o seu caminho, mas este ano há uma nova desafiante e Twilight Sparkle pode ser a única que finalmente a destrone. |-| Rainbow Rocks = Amiga leal e de bom coração, Sunset Shimmer está sempre em busca do melhor para as Rainbooms. Ela cometeu alguns erros no passado, mas agora quer reconquistar a confiança de todos.''http://www.hasbro.com/equestria-girls/pt_BR/girls/sunset-shimmer.cfm?startSlide=1 |-| Jogos da Amizade = ''Apesar de Sunset Shimmer estar totalmente integrada ao grupo das Equestria Girls, ela ainda não tem certeza se encontrou seu lugar. porém para as 6 amigas ela já é considerada uma delas. |-| A Lenda de Everfree = Ela gosta de fazer as coisas do seu jeito! Apesar de Sunset Shimmer estar totalmente integrada ao grupo das Equestria Girls, ela ainda não tem certeza se encontrou seu lugar. Porém, para as 6 amigas ela já é considerada uma delas! Versões diferentes Citações Galeria Referências de:Sunset Shimmer es:Sunset Shimmer en:Sunset Shimmer it:Sunset Shimmer pl:Sunset Shimmer ru:Сансет Шиммер gl:Sunset Shimmer cs:Sunset Shimmer fr:Sunset Shimmer sr:Sunset Shimmer sv:Sunset Shimmer th:Sunset Shimmer uk:Sunset Shimmer Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Ex-Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de apoio